Cherished
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: set 10 years after the end of season 3. the smartest scientist in the world looks back at old times. ok guys its finally finished. the last 2 chapters are short but i hope you like them. Please R
1. Adam

Disclaimer: i dont own mutant x even though i wish i did. so stories are purely for entertainment value. please dont sue me. i have no money anyway. all you'd get is an old cat and a large collection of sci-fi magazines.

This story takes place 10 years after the end of season 3. brennan/shal and emma/adam

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He loved to watch the sun hit the treetops as it rose in the mornings. He loved living in the countryside away from the noise and harshness of the city. But most of all Adam Kane loved being free.

It had taken them 3 long years to find him, another 2 long years of fighting to stop the Dominion and 5 years to change everything forever. As he turned away from the window he thought about what had happened in the 10 years since he'd been captured by the Dominion and his team had almost been torn apart. He thought how strange it was to think of them as his team when they were so much more than that, they were his children.

He had used his 3 years as a prisoner of the Dominion to his advantage and worked harder than he had in his whole life to finally stop what was slowly killing all of the children of geneomex. He was smarter than the dominion and used their own technology to fix the new mutant "expiration date" problem. It had been the only thing that had kept him going. He knew he could never give up until he knew how to save them, how to save his children.

Getting him away from the Dominion had been the easy part. The rest of the fight hadn't been as easy. The Dominion tried to hit them hard, not with an all out assault but from within. They sent in psyonics to infiltrate their forces knowing that Adam had recruited new mutants from all over the world.

The psyonics mission was actually a smart one though it hurt him to admit it. It had started with just a few planted thoughts of distrust and feelings of jelousy and hatred but that was all it had taken to get them fighting amongst themselves. But Adam's forces soon showed the Dominion they were stronger than them, after all they had their fair share of psyonics on their side. The Dominion psyonics were soon sent running back to their masters.

The next fight took a bigger toll from them. A single tear silently fell down Adam's cheek as he remembered how they lost Lexa.


	2. Photo's and Surprises

once again i dont own mutant x so dont sue me.plz

As Adam sat down he picked up the black leather covered photo album lying on the sofa beside him. As he flipped through the pages he found the picture he'd been looking for. Lexa pierce, the light bending molecular was staring back at him looking beautiful and happy not knowing that a week after this picture was taken she'd be dead. None of them had know that and Adam wondered if she or they would have changed anything if they'd known.

He could remember it as clearly as if it had happened yesterday. They'd gotten word that some of the Dominion higher ups were planning a big meeting and he had decided they needed to be there. Lexa had been the natural choice to go in, she could bend light around herself to become invisible so they wouldn't know she was there and she'd had the most experience with the Dominion.

They'd all known it would be dangerous as she was going to be virtually defenceless once she got in there but he'd had Brennan Shalimar and Jesse positioned close by just in case. They found out too late that they were being setup.

The heat sensors had been hidden very well; he'd guessed afterwards that they'd been programmed to ignore the 5 Dominion members already in the room and focus on any other heat sources.

As soon as he heard the beeping of the sensors over his com-ring he knew it was already too late. "Get out of there now Lexa" he shouted into his com-ring. He knew that right at that moment she would probably be building up one of her most powerful light beams to throw at them but it didn't matter because they were ready for her. In one swift movement all 5 of them had pulled mirrors from under the table in the centre of the room and as the light bounced off of every mirror she screamed.

He couldn't breath; he could still hear her scream tearing straight through him. It wasn't until he heard Shalimar's voice over his com-ring that he came back to himself. "Adam it was a setup, this place is crawling with guards" he could hear her practically growl as she connected with a kick to someone's head "Shal, duck" he heard Brennan shout as the elemental shot a bolt of electricity through one of the guards. "Adam we're going to try to get to Lexa, she isn't answering her com." He had to tell them "its too late, Lexa's dead." The words ripped his heart right out of him. He wanted to scream. "What? sh-she can't be" he could hear every note of heartbreak in Jesse's voice and it killed him. "She's not dead! She's fine; she just can't answer her com that's all." The young molecular phased through 3 walls to find her. The Dominion members had long since run, the room looked completely empty. Then he saw her, lying on the floor, her dark hair framing her face. She looked like she was asleep.

Jesse refused to leave her even after they brought her back to Sanctuary. None of them had realised how much Jesse loved her until then. They buried her next to her brother Leo a few days later.

Adam turned the pages of the photo album in his hands until he found one of his favourite pictures. It had just been a normal day; things with the Dominion had been pretty quiet for a few weeks. The only thing that made this picture stand out was that it was the first time Jesse had really smiled since Lexa had died.

The picture was of Jesse, Brennan, Shalimar and Adam at Brennan and Shalimar's engagement party. They'd all been sitting round the table, finally able to have a proper dinner together for the first time in months. They were talking and laughing when Brennan cleared his throat and stood up. Adam couldn't help but smile, Brennan had already filled him and Jesse in on what he was planning to do. He watched as the tall elemental walked around the table to where Shalimar was sitting, he saw the ferals eyes widen as Brennan took the little black velvet ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee in front of her. "Shal, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you; you are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to my life. Shalimar Fox, will you marry me?"

Adam could see tears running down Shalimar's cheeks as she gave Brennan her answer "of course I'll marry you!"

They decided to have a party that night to celebrate. Adam couldn't quite believe how proud he felt of them that night. He really did feel like their father. He felt even prouder when Shalimar had taken him aside later and with tears in her eyes had asked him to give her away. It was one of the happiest moments of his life; she thought of him like a father, he eventually found out that they all considered him their father.

As happy as he felt he was still couldn't help worrying about Jesse. He'd been quiet all night and Adam knew he was thinking about Lexa. He walked over to the younger man and put a hand on his shoulder "its ok to miss her you know Jess" Jesse looked at him like he was fighting back tears "I'd be worried if you didn't miss her" Jesse tried to say something but the tears he'd been holding back finally beat him as Adam sat down beside him with his hand still on his shoulder.

Adam looked again at the picture in front of him, all of them sitting together, so happy. He turned the pages again to find another happy picture. This one was of a young couple on their wedding day. He looked in wonder at how beautiful Shalimar looked in her wedding dress, her long blonde hair in curls and a smile on her face that could light up the universe. Brennan was standing beside his new wife, holding her hand and looking every inch the proud husband. Adam had thought he could never feel happier than he had that day, watching the 2 young mutants tell world how much they loved each other.

It had been a small ceremony on top of the mountain. Just their team and a few others but it had been beautiful all the same. They'd gotten an old friend of Adam's to perform the ceremony. It was Christmas Eve and snow was falling all around them.

He turned the pages of the photo album again until he came to one of the last pictures in it. This was one of his favourite pictures. It was of a young woman with shoulder length red hair and the bluest eyes Adam had ever seen. "Emma" he said with a smile that lit up his whole face. He looked at the little boy on Emma's knee. He had the same blue eyes as her but his hair was darker and curlier than his mothers.

It had been a few weeks before the Naxcon incident that she had come to talk to him while he was working in the lab. "Adam I need to talk to you, are you busy?" "No it's nothing that can't wait until later. What's wrong?" he noted the worry in her eyes. "My powers are getting stronger Adam, its getting harder to control them". She was scared, in fact she looked terrified. He scanned her and ran some tests which confirmed that her powers were beginning to get dangerously out of control. They talked for a while longer then he started working on a way to help her. He couldn't let this happen to her. Not to Emma.

Then naxcon happened. He knew he was going to have to run so he took her with him. He watched as she projected images of her death into their friends minds then they ran. He'd been working on a way to implant a kind of psyonic switch in her head so she could more or less switch her powers on and off whenever she liked but he had no idea if it would work.

It took him 2 months to finish it while he and Emma had to keep moving around. She'd slept for almost a day after he implanted the switch but when she woke up it worked, she could turn it on and off. She was so happy she cried but they were wonderful tears because for once they were her tears not someone else's.

She'd spent a few months travelling after that, she said she needed to workout who she really was. He hadn't even realised how much he missed her until she came back but then the Dominion had gotten him and he hadn't seen her for 3 years.

After they rescued him he thought everyday about telling her how he felt but eventually decided against it, she was young and beautiful and needed someone young enough to love and take care of her. And besides she'd never feel the same way about him.

It had been at Brennan and Shalimar's wedding that she'd smiled at him and asked him to dance with her. That was it; they couldn't stop looking at each other. They finally told each other how they felt, she'd loved him but had been too afraid to tell him, he'd loved her but been sure she wouldn't want him.

2 years later their son Adam Jack, AJ for short had been born, all curls, giggles and blue eyes. They'd decided not to get married, after Emma's experiences growing up she wasn't really into the whole marriage thing, but that didn't matter as long as they were happy.

Just then Emma walked in the door carrying their beautiful son in her arms "are you looking at those pictures again" she said with a smile "just remembering old times" "you know what we need" she said as she bent down to kiss him and put AJ in his dads arms "what" he asked suspiciously "a reunion. We haven't seen everyone for a while. I'll start phoning everyone after breakfast". He wondered if she knew how much she meant to him and how much he loved her as the walked to the kitchen with their little boy between them.


	3. Brennan and Shalimar

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x or the characters so plz don't sue me.

The song shal listens to on the radio is Flying Without Wings by Westlife. The song brennan listens to is Nothing Else Matters by Metallica. I don't own either song I just love them so don't sue me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shalimar hadn't been completely surprised when she answered the phone and heard Emma's voice on the other end; after all they usually called each other every couple of weeks. She had been a little surprised when Emma asked if they were doing anything this weekend but she had agreed in a second that they would all be there, she'd been meaning to get them all together for a while any way.

She was walking to the car with her 6 month old son Cody sleeping in her arms as her husband got their 4 year old twin daughters, Keira and Kayla settled in the back seat. Shal smiled as she watched Brennan with their little girls, he'd been a natural father and taken to it like a duck to water, but then she'd always known he would. "Need a hand?" she asked smiling as he took their sleeping baby from her arms and gently buckled him into his car seat beside his big sisters. "I think I've just about got everything under control sweetheart" he flashed his wife one of his cheeky grins. "You could make sure we've got everything though" Shal went off to double check and came back a minute later with one of the twins dolls and Brennan's sunglasses.

Once they were all safely settled and on their way Shalimar looked at her children and smiled. She couldn't help doing that when she looked at the 2 little ferals and the even littler elemental in the back seat. The girls were both the image of their father with their dark hair and brown eyes which did occasionally flash yellow when they let their feral sides loose. Little Cody looked just like his mother with his little tuft of blond hair and Shalimar's eyes. He wasn't a feral like his mother and sisters though; he got his new mutant genes from his dad. He'd already started throwing little sparks when he cried.

It was going to be a long drive to Adam and Emma's place so they'd agreed, Brennan would drive the first half and Shal would take over after that but right now she needed some music, so she switched on the radio and as luck would have it they were playing her and Brennan's song, Flying Without Wings, they'd danced to it at their wedding. She glanced over at her husband and smiled as she sank back into her seat and closed her eyes. She started thinking about their wedding and what had happened in the weeks that followed.

They hadn't gone on honeymoon, it would have been too dangerous with the Dominion breathing down their necks, and besides they'd gotten a tip off that the Dominion were sending an assassin after Adam and his safety was more important than a honeymoon. As it turned out their information had been wrong, the Dominion didn't send an assassin they sent 2 of them.

The lake sisters, Zara and Kiana were 2 of the Dominion's most dangerous operatives. They were both new mutants and also completely mad. Zara, the older of the two had spiked blonde hair with a purple stripe down the middle, a tattoo of a red fire dragon on her left arm and was an elemental. She could create a magnetic field and control any metal in a 15 foot radius of herself. Kiana was a molecular who could permanently change the molecular structure of anything she touched. She bright flame red hair that stretched down to her knees and several peircings.

Adam had decided to send the two newlyweds to intercept his would be murderers. They followed the sisters to an old warehouse they were using as a base. They watched them for a couple of hours, getting to know the way their opponents moved, something which was very important to Shalimar as ferals are hunters and like to stalk their prey.

It had been useful for Brennan too, he noticed that both girls wore metal plates on their boots and that might give him an advantage.

"You ready Shal?" "Ready as I'll ever be honey" they jumped out of their hiding place in the rafters. Before they even hit the floor the feral had already landed a kick to Kiana's jaw. "Oh look sis" Zara said as she narrowly ducked a punch from Brennan "it's the bride and groom. Or should that be gloom" she said catching the look on Shalimar's face.

Shalimar flashed her feral eyes feral eyes before letting loose a barrage of well placed punches and kicks on both sisters. "Oh now what's the matter Shalimar" Kiana asked in a mock sympathetic voice "is hubby not quite living up to his reputation?" she let out a derisive laugh as she said this. "Ha ha good one sis" "thank you I work hard on my witty banter." Shalimar couldn't take it any longer, these little clowns were toying with them and it was really starting to annoy her. Brennan tried to hit them with a few volts of electricity but they were too fast for him and his bolt hit the wall.

"You know what sis; I'm starting to get bored with this aren't you?" "Yeah these 2 are no fun" Zara waved her hands and 2 sheets of metal moved and pinned the couple to the floor. They could only watch as the sisters ran for it. They heard the screech of bike tyres and roar of 2 engines as the metal sheets loosened and they could move again.

"Jesse their on the move" Brennan shouted into his com-ring. "Their heading west" Jesse replied "their not too far from you, you should be able to catch them." Shalimar was already starting her bike up as the elemental hopped on to his.

They raced through the streets dodging cars and as Jesse fed them directions over their com-rings. Eventually they ended up right behind the sisters, the four turned a corner and sped down an alley way, it was a dead end. The sisters were caught and they knew it. Brennan had shot bolts through both girls before they'd even gotten off their bikes. Shalimar stood over them, making sure they were both unconscious.

"Adam we got them" Brennan said into his com-ring. Adam could finally breathe again. "Ok keep them there, I'm sending Jesse out in the Helix to get you. Good job guys."

When they got back to Sanctuary with the unconscious assassins Adam told them he had a friend in Russia who would keep an eye on them and keep them out of trouble. Emma had hit the sisters with a powerful psy-blast to make sure they wouldn't wake up before they were safely on Russian soil.

Before she knew it the car had stopped. She opened her eyes and gave her husband a sleepy smile. "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you but our little monsters are hungry." She turned in her seat to see all three of her children smiling at her "mama's awake!" shouted Keira as she bounced in her sleep and clapped her hands. Even Cody was awake now, cooing and gurgling when he saw his mother smile.

Shalimar got out to stretch her legs; she didn't like being stuck in one place for so long, it was against her feral nature. Brennan was letting the kids out to play for a few minutes. He walked over to his wife and gave him a gentle kiss while their little boy tried to play with her hair. She sat down just inside the car and gave Cody his bottle while she watched the twins climbing all over their dad.

10 minutes later the kids had been fed, changed and settled back in the car. "Well" Brennan said "time for you to drive so I can get some sleep" he had another one of his wicked smiles on his face. "Ok ok just get in the car funny man" she couldn't help laughing at him.

Brennan hated this radio station. He put one of his CD's in the CD player and put on his favourite song. He started sing along.

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters

That line always made him think of Shal and the kids. He smiled at the thought of the family he loved so much.

Never opened my self this way

Life is ours we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters

He remembered how nervous he'd been the day he proposed to Shalimar. He'd dad the ring for weeks but just hadn't found the courage to ask her.

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters

He knew that morning as he watched Shal sleeping beside him that he was going to ask her that day. He'd gone up to get something to eat and found Adam and Jesse in the kitchen having their breakfast. "Morning Bren. Shal still asleep?" Jesse asked. "Yeah. She looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake her yet. Any way I need to talk to you guys about something." He could tell Adam was curious "what's up Brennan" he took a deep breath and said it "I'm going to ask Shalimar to marry me." There, he'd said it. "Well congratulations" Adam hugged him. He felt like it was his dad hugging him. "Yeah man you're one lucky guy" Jesse said standing up to hug him too "thanks little bro."

They sat discussing the arrangements while they had breakfast together. Adam was going to suggest to the girls that they all have dinner together that night and Jesse was going to do the cooking.

By 7 o'clock they were all eating and talking. He kept checking his pocket to make sure the ring was still there. When they were more or less finished eating he knew it was now or never. He cleared his throat and stood up.

He walked over to the love of his life and took the ring out of his pocket. He knew every one was watching him but all he could see was her eyes. He got down on one knee in front of the beautiful feral and said what was in his heart.

It had felt like hours before she answered. But that didn't matter because she said yes. She wanted to marry him.

He looked over at his wife again and his heart almost jumped right out of his chest. Sometimes he couldn't believe how much he loved her,

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more form the heart

Forever trusting who we are

No nothing else matters

In the back seat of the car little Cody Fox-Mulwray drifted off to sleep as he listened to his daddy sing.


	4. Jesse's Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x so don't sue me

This ones kind of short but I think its kind of sweet. I hope you like it.

Plz R & R

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He hated flying. He hated having to wait hours to board. Jesse Kilmartin was standing in a Paris airport waiting for his flight. The only things that made this bearable for him were the two people standing with him. His wife Serene with her dark brown hair and hazel eyes and their adorable 2 year old daughter, Lexa.

He was glad to be going back, after all he hadn't seen everyone for nearly a year and he hadn't even met his new nephew yet.

He moved out to Paris to set up the international mutant x team once things with the Dominion started to calm down. They were recruiting for new members when he met Serene. She was a psyonic with the power of telekinesis. They got on well right form the start. He hadn't planned on falling in love again, he still missed Lexa. But as the months went on they grew closer.

Then one night when Serene was helping him clean up she picked up a picture. It was of a pretty, young woman with dark hair and green eyes.

"Is this Lexa" she asked him gently "yeah that's Lexa, I'm sorry I should have put that away" "no it's ok. She was very pretty. You must have really loved her" "yeah I did" he looked sad at first but then he smiled a little "I think she would have liked you" thank you. I'm very flattered" he saw her blush.

He hadn't slept much that night. He sat on his bed with Lexa's picture in his hands. It wasn't until about 5 o'clock in the morning that he finally realised something. Of course he'd loved Lexa and a part of him probably always would but she was gone. He had to move on. It was time to get on with his life.

He proposed to Serene that same day. She'd looked at him like he was mad at first but after it had sunk in she said yes.

They were married in Paris 3 months later. The others had all flown over for the wedding and spent a few days in Paris. That was one of the best days of his life, marrying the woman he loved with his whole family around them.

Another one of the best days of his life had been the day their daughter was born. He remembered holding the little one while Serene was asleep; he sat just looking at her, trying to memorize every one of her tiny features.

He didn't even realise his wife was awake until she spoke. "I think she needs a name. We can't keep calling her baby forever" "I know. I was thinking about Lucy but she doesn't really look like a Lucy" "well I think she looks like a Lexa, don't you?" he looked at his wife and saw the whole world in her eyes. "Lexa Kilmartin. I think it's perfect."

The plane had almost reached its destination. Jesse looked at the little girl sitting between him and his wife. She had the biggest grey-blue eyes he'd ever seen, the cutest smile and dark blonde curly hair. She looked up at him with her big bright eyes

"Daddy tell a story" "hmm" he had to think for a minute "ok. Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Lexa…………………"


	5. Together

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x so don't sue me.

Ok guys I hope you like it please R & R coz im not completely sure about the ending so let me know what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam couldn't believe they were all finally together again. All of his children and grandchildren under one roof. The girls were sitting on the floor playing with the children while the guys were cooking dinner.

Emma was marvelling at how much Cody had grown since she had seen him last. He was already starting to look like a miniature version of Shal. The twins were showing little Lexa how to brush her dolls hair. AJ was telling his auntie Shalimar what he wanted for his birthday.

Brennan came in and said that dinner was ready as he picked up his baby boy. It took them 10 minutes to get all of their children settled, especially AJ, he wasn't finished talking to his auntie Shal.

After dinner they had to get the kids to bed. Cody's cot had been put in AJ's room and the 3 little girls were in the room next Jesse and Serene.

When they finally got the little ones to sleep they decided to sit in the garden as it was such a warm night. Brennan and Shal sat on the grass, Emma snuggled up beside Adam and pulled his arm around her, Serene sat on Jesse's knee with her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

They sat out there for hours talking until it started to turn cold. As they headed back in together Jesse joked that they'd have nothing left to talk about, Emma looked away guiltily. Shalimar had been watching Emma all night. She knew her sister better than any one and she knew something was wrong.

She followed Emma when she went to check on the kids. "Emma wait" she stopped her as she was coming out of AJ's room "are you going to tell me whats going on or am I going to have to guess?" "nothings going on" she knew she couldn't hide the smile that was on her face so she decided to come clean "ok I'll tell you but you have to promise to keep quiet until I tell everyone else" "ok I promise. Now what's going on" "I'm pregnant. I'm about 2 months along" "oh Emma congratulations" she pulled her sister into a tight hug and they walked back to the others.

The feral spent the next hour exchanging covert looks with her sister until Emma finally said she had something to tell everyone, then as she looked into Adam's eyes she told them she was pregnant. Adam immediately jumped up, lifted her into his arms and kissed her.

They all waited their turn to offer hugs and congratulations then the whole happy extended family sat down together to look though Adams old black leather covered photo album.


End file.
